Orange : What Is Love, Gaku-chan?
by KazueInoue
Summary: Tak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya dalam benak seorang Nakamura Rio, bahwa Asano Gakushuu, akan menghampirinya dan memohon untuk menjadikan dirinya sebagai seorang kekasih. Tidak, sekalipun tidak. Lagipula, keajaiban apa yang datang kepada Rio dihari itu? Tetapi Gakushuu meminta bukan tanpa tujuan, ia ingin Rio mengajarkan bagaimana caranya..mengenal cinta.


**Orange : What Is Love, Gaku-chan?**

 **Disclaimer : Assassination Classroom milik Yuusei Matsui.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prolog**

Tak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya dalam benak seorang Nakamura Rio, bahwa Asano Gakushuu, akan menghampirinya dan memohon untuk menjadikan dirinya sebagai seorang kekasih. Tidak, sekalipun tidak. Lagipula, keajaiban apa yang datang kepada Rio dihari itu?

Tetapi kejadian itu benar-benar nyata. Dan semuanya dimulai sejak kemarin sore, disaat Rio harus mengerjakan piket kelas sendirian sehabis kegiatan belajar usai.

"Ada perlu apa? Tumben sekali kau kemari. Ya, seingatku sih, aku tidak sedang melanggar peraturan 'kan? Piket kelas ini memang kewajibanku, jadi—" Ucap Rio secara tak acuh pada seorang pemuda bersurai jingga, Asano Gakushuu, yang sedang berdiri tak jauh dari hadapannya.

Gakushuu mendengus kesal, kemudian memotong perkataan Rio dengan ketus,"Aku kesini bukan untuk memberimu hukuman. Ah, seburuk itukah kesanku didalam pandanganmu?"

"Kalau begitu, katakan saja apa tujuanmu datang kesini, ketua OSIS jutek." Balas Rio dengan nada sarkasme.

Gakushuu meneguk liurnya, dengan ragu ia mulai mengatakan tujuannya kepada Rio,"Sebenarnya aku tak ingin mengatakan hal ini,"

"Aku memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihku." Lanjut pemuda bersurai jingga tersebut.

Gadis pirang dihadapannya hanya diam mematung, pandangannya kosong begitu saja. Sapu yang semula ada didalam genggamannya seketika jatuh ketika gadis itu mendengar kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan Gakushuu.

"Asano-kun, aku tidak tuli 'kan? Cepat katakan padaku kalau aku salah dengar!" Rio berteriak histeris ketika menyerap kata-kata itu, segera ia gelengkan kepalanya untuk menahan perasaan aneh yang seketika melanda dirinya. Rona merah diwajahnya juga semakin terasa.

"Sama sekali tak ada yang salah dengan telingamu. Kalau pun ada, yang bermasalah itu pasti hanyalah otakmu yang tak beres itu." Timpal Gakushuu sambil menyeringai.

"Kenapa harus ungkit masalah otak sih?!" Tanya Rio yang mulai jengkel. Jelas sekali bahwa dirinya tak suka dibilang bodoh oleh orang yang mendapatkan kecerdasan luar biasa tapi sifat sombongnya setinggi langit.

Gakushuu mulai mendekatkan diri kepada Rio,"Yah, tak masalah sih bagiku jika harus menjalin hubungan dengan orang bodoh. Toh peringkatku akan tetap berada diatas, dan takkan ada yang bisa menggoyahkannya termasuk..cinta." Bisik Gakushuu tepat ditelinga Rio, membuat sang pemilik telinga gemetar mendengarnya.

"Cinta?! Apa sih yang sedang kau bicarakan?!" teriak Rio untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tangannya mendorong tubuh Gakushuu agar menjauh darinya.

"Jawab saja dan semuanya akan selesai. Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku,"

"Hanya untuk 21 hari saja. Bagaimana? Kau setuju, Nakamura Rio? Oh, Jika kau menolak aku takkan mengizinkan kau pulang. Kau akan tetap disini sampai kau bersedia menjadi..kekasihku." Gakushuu mengulangi permintaannya sekali lagi. Kali ini Rio mengerti apa yang diucapkan pemuda itu, namun dirinya tahu kalau ia tak bisa menerima permintaan aneh dari Gakushuu begitu saja, tapi karena ketua OSIS tersebut terlalu memaksa, jadi..

"Kau aneh. Apa benar tujuanmu hanya itu saja? Aku yakin ada niat lain yang kau sembunyikan. Aku takkan menyetujuinya sebelum kau mengatakan tujuanmu yang lain." Rio berkacak pinggang, tatapan matanya ia singkirkan agar tak menatap wajah pemuda dihadapannya.

"Jawabannya hanya satu. Aku ingin kau mengajariku, bagaimana caranya mengenal cinta."

Rio mengerjapkan matanya. Semua orang tahu kalau Asano Gakushuu adalah seseorang yang sangat cerdas. Ia mengetahui semuanya. Ia bahkan dianugerahi oleh kekayaan, ketampanan, kepopuleran, dan jabatannya disekolah. Tapi, mengapa ia meminta kepada Rio untuk mengajarkannya mengenal cinta?

Sekilas Rio mengenang kembali beberapa pandangannya terhadap Gakushuu. Selama ini, yang ia tahu, Gakushuu selalu menganggap orang-orang disekitarnya adalah bawahannya, bahkan temannya pun ia anggap demikian. Jadi, Rio dapat menyimpulkan kalau Gakushuu tak tahu bagaimana caranya menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain, baik itu pertemanan, keluarga, ah..hubungan dengan ayahnya pun renggang.

Kalau yang seperti itu saja ia tak bisa, bagaimana mungkin ia dapat memahami makna cinta yang sebenarnya? Jangankan memahami, sekedar mengenal pun mungkin akan sangat sulit baginya.

"Baiklah, aku setuju. Aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi kekasihmu. Aku berjanji." Ucap Rio dengan senyuman kecil yang terulas dibibirnya. Ia berpikir, mungkin saja ia bisa membantu Gakushuu agar kehidupannya menjadi sedikit lebih baik dari sebelumnya, saat ia masih belum mengenal apa itu cinta.

* * *

 **Pelajaran 1 : Cinta Itu Saling Merasakan**

Rio mulai menggigiti kuku jarinya untuk mengusir rasa bosan. Disinilah ia berdiri sekarang, tepat didepan ruang OSIS dimana kegiatan rapat mingguan para pengurus OSIS diadakan. Menunggu sang kekasih, yang notabene adalah si ketua OSIS, merupakan kegiatan yang sangat melelahkan bagi seorang gadis penyuka kebebasan seperti Nakamura Rio. Kalau dihitung kembali, sudah hampir dua jam ia menunggu Gakushuu. Rio mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya, sesibuk itukah dia? Pikirnya.

Rio mulai bersandar pada dinding besi yang terasa dingin ditubuhnya. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Mungkin sudah sepantasnya ia menunggu disini, lagipula sudah menjadi kewajibannya sebagai seorang kekasih, bukan?

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu." Ucap seseorang yang berada didekat Rio.

Gadis itu menoleh ke samping, disana terdapat Gakushuu yang sedang menatap ke arahnya, ia pun membalas, "Ah, aku tak menyadari kalau rapatnya sudah selesai. Tidak, aku sama sekali tak keberatan menunggumu, Gaku-chan. Aku ingin mengajakmu pulang bersama."

"Oh, aku juga sama sekali tak keberatan. Kebetulan hari ini aku tak pulang bersama ayahku, jadi bersamamu sepertinya tak terlalu buruk." Balas Gakushuu setelah menerima ajakan Rio untuk pulang bersama.

Angin musim semi menerbangkan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran. Harum. Rio selalu menyukai suasana musim semi, mengantarkannya pada kebahagiaan. Apalagi jika keadaannya tenang dan sepi seperti sekarang, dunia serasa menjadi miliknya. Ya, itu kalau ia sedang berjalan sendirian. Tapi saat ini, ada seseorang yang sedang berjalan disampingnya, atau bisa dibilang kekasihnya.

"Apakah kau tak menyukai musim semi? Kau terlihat seperti tak menikmatinya sama sekali, atau jangan-jangan jalan bersamaku membuatmu tak nyaman, ya?" tanya Rio kepada Gakushuu.

"Benarkah? Aku sama sekali tak menyadarinya. Bagiku, semua musim itu sama. Aku bahkan tak merasakan apapun ketika jalan bersamamu. Perasaanku tetap monoton seperti biasanya." Jawab Gakushuu dengan wajah datar. Ia tak mengerti mengapa gadis disampingnya terlihat sangat ceria, tersenyum sambil menatap bunga-bunga yang beraneka warna.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika aku melakukan ini?" ucap Rio, kemudian meraih tangan milik Gakushuu dan menggenggamnya erat.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Cukup diam saja dan nikmatilah apa yang kau rasakan." Rio mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil menyentuh bibirnya dengan telunjuk, menatap ke arah Gakushuu yang kini telah merona, "Gaku-chan, sepertinya kau telah merasakan sesuatu. Warna pipimu sekarang sama seperti bunga sakura yang baru mekar!"

Rio mulai terkekeh pelan, melihat Gakushuu yang mulai salah tingkah. Mungkin ini adalah keberhasilannya yang pertama. Ia tak menyangka pemuda pintar disampingnya ini begitu polos.

 _Kalau dilihat lagi, kau itu sama indahnya seperti bunga dimusim semi, Gaku-chan._

* * *

 **Pelajaran 2 : Cinta Itu Saling Menghargai**

"Malam ini aku akan berkunjung ke rumahmu, Gaku-chan." kata Rio pada Gakushuu melalui sambungan telepon.

 _"_ _Ke rumahku?! Yang benar saja, walaupun kau sekarang menjadi kekasihku, tapi aku takkan membiarkanmu masuk seenaknya kedalam rumahku."_ Tanpa basa-basi, Gakushuu menolak begitu saja permintaan Rio.

"Aku mohon. Ini merupakan bagian dari pembelajarannya. Memangnya kau tidak tahu ya kalau sepasang kekasih biasanya saling berkunjung? Ah, dasar tak berpengalaman. Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih?!"

 _"_ _Kau pasti hanya ingin menumpang untuk memakai pendingin ruanganku 'kan? Atau mungkin saja kau ingin mengacak-acak perabotan mewah milikku, kau bisa saja membakar rumahku, memecahkan koleksi trophy milik ayahku, pokoknya kau bisa melakukan apa saja 'kan?!"_

Rio mulai geram dengan kekasihnya. Ia takkan bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya baru saja dituduh yang bukan-bukan, padahal niat awalnya baik, "Apakah kau selalu berpikir negatif terhadapku? Hanya itukah yang ada dipikiranmu? Kau yakin tak terlintas dalam benakmu kalau aku ingin memasakanmu makan malam?"

 _"_ _Hah? Makan malam?"_

Gadis bersurai pirang itu menghembuskan nafas perlahan, "Sudah ku duga rencanaku takkan berjalan mulus. Padahal, aku ingin menunjukkan kemampuan memasakku kepadamu. Ah, maaf deh kalau begitu. Aku takkan mengganggu malammu lagi."

 _"_ _Bodoh, kenapa kau tak memberitahuku dari awal? Kalau memasak sih, aku bisa mengizinkanmu memakai dapurku selagi ayah sedang pergi. Aku bahkan sama sekali tak menyangka kau bisa memiliki niat baik kepada orang lain."_

"Kau menyebalkan sekali. Ya sudah, aku akan kesana sekarang. Tunggu aku, Gaku-chan."

Rio membantingkan tubuhnya ke sofa empuk berwarna magenta milik keluarga Asano. Padahal jarak dari rumahnya tak terlalu jauh dari kediaman Asano, tapi ia merasa sangat lelah, bahkan tulangnya seperti ingin remuk.

"Kau mau aku buatkan cokelat hangat?" Gakushuu mencoba menawarkan minuman penghangat untuk Rio, mengingat suhu udara diluar sedang menurun dan gadis itu juga terlihat kelelahan.

"Cokelat hangat itu wujud permohonan maaf darimu kepadaku karena telah seenaknya menuduhku, ya?" Rio mengejek Gakushuu sambil menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Kalau tidak mau bilang saja!" bentak Gakushuu yang mulai naik darah.

"Heh, jangan jutek terhadap kekasihmu dong. Iya deh aku mau." Balas Rio sambil tersenyum genit kepada Gakushuu.

Pemuda bersurai jingga itu pun berbalik meninggalkan Rio dan menuju dapur untuk membuatkan secangkir cokelat hangat. Ia bahkan tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan dirinya berduaan bersama seorang gadis. Apalagi Rio terbilang cukup agresif, jadi mungkin malam ini ia harus berjaga-jaga.

Dengan cekatan jemari Gakushuu mengambil satu cangkir kecil sebelum ia meracik cokelat bubuk instan yang baru saja ia beli tempo hari yang lalu. Tak sampai lima menit ia melakukan semuanya, cokelat hangat untuk si pirang pun sudah siap.

"Ini cokelatnya, minumlah selagi hangat." Ucap Gakushuu pada gadis yang sedang bersandar disofa miliknya.

"Terima kasih, ku akui kau baik sekali." Rio segera menyambar cangkir berisi cokelat itu dan menyesapnya sampai habis tanpa tersisa setetes pun.

Rio sebenarnya menyembunyikan sesuatu. Namun ia bersumpah takkan mengatakannya pada Gakushuu. Cokelat hangat yang diberikan oleh pemuda itu sebenarnya enak, jika saja ia tak lupa menambahkan gula sebagai pemanis. Sungguh, demi apapun rasanya sangat pahit. Lidahnya bahkan harus bersusah payah menyembunyikannya. Tetapi, bagaimana pun juga ia harus menghargai usaha kekasihnya yang telah bersusah payah membuatkan minuman untuknya.

"Kau mau memasak makanan apa, Rio? Jangan bilang kalau kau datang kesini hanya untuk memasak air." Tanya Gakushuu yang duduk disebelah Rio.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau tak perlu meragukan kemampuan memasakku, aku bisa memasak berbagai jenis pasta, _sushi, tempura,_ olahan ayam, dan yang lainnya. Kau tak perlu banyak mengoceh, cukup sebutkan saja apa yang kau mau." Ujar Rio.

"Kau tak membawa sianida 'kan? Siapa tahu kau berencana meracuniku atau—" Gakushuu menghentikan perkataannya ketika merasakan sesuatu menindih bahunya. Refleks, pemuda itu pun melirik ke sampingnya, dan menemukan gadis pirang yang telah tertidur pulas bersandar dibahunya.

"Nakamura?"

"Eh, ayolah jangan tertidur!"

"Nakamura! Nakamura!"

Gakushuu terus berusaha membangunkan Rio yang sedang terlelap. Berkali-kali ia meneriakkan nama gadis itu, mengguncang tubuhnya, bahkan melemparkan bantal ke arah wajahnya. Namun semuanya sia-sia, gadis itu malah semakin nyaman bersandar ditubuh Gakushuu.

Pemuda itu menghembuskan nafas pasrah. Akhirnya ia hanya terdiam, membiarkan Rio menjelajahi dunia mimpinya. Ia pun menyelimuti tubuh Rio dengan jaket miliknya yang tadi siang ia lempar begitu saja ke sofa. Perlahan, Gakushuu pun mulai tertidur seperti Rio.

Jarum jam terus berputar, malam pun beranjak semakin larut. Sepasang kekasih yang sedang tertidur tak menyadari kalau waktu telah menunjukkan tepat pukul 9 malam.

Rio telah melupakan tujuannya datang ke rumah Gakushuu. Tentu saja ia sama sekali tak berniat numpang tidur dirumah pemuda bersurai jingga tersebut, walaupun tingkahnya bisa dibilang sedikit nakal, tapi ia berani bersumpah tak ingin tidur berdua dengan lelaki manapun walaupun dia adalah kekasihnya.

"Eh? Dimana aku?" tanya Rio kepada dirinya sendiri ketika sudah mulai terbangun. Ia meraba tubuhnya dan menyadari ada sesuatu yang menyelimuti. Sebuah jaket berwarna cokelat.

"Gaku-chan?!" Rio berteriak histeris ketika mendapati dirinya bersandar pada tubuh Gakushuu. Secepat kilat ia segera menjauhkan tubuhnya.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?! Kurang ajar! Jangan-jangan dia memasukkan obat bius ke dalam minumanku sehingga aku tertidur? Pokoknya takkan ku maafkan!"

Rio pun segera bangkit dari posisinya dan mengambil tasnya. Namun pergerakannya sempat ia hentikan ketika melihat ponselnya tergeletak diatas meja.

"Sebuah pesan masuk? Aku bahkan belum sempat membukanya karena aku tertidur."

 _1 Pesan Diterima : Gakushuu Asano_

 _Bodoh. Kau bilang ingin memasak makan malam untukku? Tapi kau sendiri malah tertidur seenaknya! Kau tahu, aku sangat kelaparan menunggu masakanmu._

Rio terkekeh pelan saat membaca pesan singkat dari Gakushuu. Ia merasa bersalah karena telah menuduhnya sembarangan, sebenarnya dari awal ia sudah tahu kalau Gakushuu adalah lelaki yang baik-baik.

Gadis itu memindahkan jaket yang semula menyelimutinya ke tubuh Gakushuu, lalu mengecup pelan pipi Gakushuu sebelum beranjak menuju dapur. Setidaknya malam ini ia merasa senang.

Pertama, ia memeriksa isi kulkas milik Asano. Rio membulatkan matanya ketika melihat jejeran makanan yang tersusun rapi, isinya benar-benar lengkap. Bahkan semua yang ia butuhkan tersedia didalamnya.

Gadis itu pun memutuskan untuk memasak katsu. Rio berpikir bahwa makanan Jepang adalah pilihan terbaik untuk saat ini. Ia ingin Gakushuu merasakan betapa luar biasanya rasa katsu menggunakan resep turun temurun keluarga Nakamura.

Ia menyiapkan peralatan, bahan, dan tambahan lainnya sebelum memasak. Kemudian mulai mencuci ayam dan memotongnya sebelum diberi bumbu. Rio membutuhkan waktu sekitar satu setengah jam untuk menyelesaikan katsu-nya.

"Bangunlah. Kau akan menyesal seumur hidup jika tak menyicipi katsu ala keluarga Nakamura." Kata Rio sambil mencubit perut Gakushuu, sementara tangan kanannya menahan nampan berisi sepiring _chicken katsu_ dan teh hijau.

"Ia masih bersikeras melanjutkan tidurnya, ya? Apa boleh buat," Rio menyerah. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Gakushuu begitu saja dengan sebuah catatan kecil. Tak lupa, ia meletakkan hidangan yang telah dimasaknya tepat diatas meja, tak jauh dari sofa yang sedang ditiduri Gakushuu.

Saat tengah malam, Gakushuu terbangun dari tidurnya. Matanya pun langsung menangkap sepiring katsu beserta secangkir teh hijau yang berada tepat dihadapannya. Namun yang langsung ia ambil bukan itu, melainkan sebuah catatan kecil yang ditulis pada selembar kertas bertemakan kucing,

 _Maaf karena aku telah membuat kesalahan._

 _Awalnya aku tak ingin mengakuinya, tapi.._

 _Aku hampir saja membuatmu mati kelaparan._

 _Jadi, aku meninggalkan sepiring katsu dan secangkir teh hijau sebelum pulang._

 _Itu semua masakanku, tidak ada sianida atau apapun didalamnya, aku berani bertaruh kau akan ketagihan dalam gigitan pertama._

 _Katsunya dibuat dengan resep turun temurun keluarga Nakamura._

 _Pokoknya jangan lupa dimakan, aku tak ingin melihatnya berada ditempat sampah, oke?_

 _Note : Dapurmu telah aku bersihkan juga._

"Oh, aku baru tahu kalau keluarga Nakamura ternyata penyuka rasa asin." Kata Gakushuu ketika melahap katsu-nya. Tentu saja ia takkan berbicara seperti itu didepan Rio, ia tak ingin melihat gadis itu mengamuk dihadapannya.

 _Mungkin ia masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar saat membuatnya, jadi takaran garam yang seharusnya_ _ **secukupnya**_ _berubah menjadi_ _ **sebanyaknya**_ _. Ah, aku merasa seperti sedang meminum air laut._ Batin Gakushuu sambil mengunyah katsu ala Nakamura.

* * *

 **Pelajaran 3 : Cinta Itu Seperti Bunga Mawar**

"Sebentar lagi hari kelulusan. Teman-temanku sepertinya sudah menyiapkan bunga mawar untuk diberikan kepada guru favorit mereka masing-masing. Bagaimana denganku, ya? Aku sama sekali belum menyiapkan setangkai pun." Ucap Rio yang sedang bermonolog.

Gadis itu tengah berpikir keras bagaimana caranya mendapatkan bunga mawar dalam waktu singkat. Novel yang baru ia pinjam dari perpustakaan sekolah setengah jam yang lalu ia tutup seiring dengan kakinya yang perlahan beranjak meninggalkan ruang perpustakaan.

Rio enggan membeli bunga mawar sendiri. Dia terlalu malas melakukannya walaupun ia memiliki sedikit waktu luang. Sementara ia tahu bahwa dirinya tak bisa mengandalkan Gakushuu karena kekasihnya itu punya segudang jadwal padat untuk persiapan upacara kelulusan nanti. Lalu, kepada siapa ia harus menitipkan tugas membeli bunga ini?

"Terimalah. Bunga ini wujud pernyataan cintaku kepadamu. Perasaanku yang sangat murni tertuang dengan indah didalamnya. Maukah kau menjadi belahan jiwaku?" Ucap seorang pemuda kepada gadis dihadapannya. Suaranya sudah tak asing lagi ditelinga Rio, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakakibara Ren? Rayuan mautnya itu sudah terkenal diseantero Kunugigaoka. Tak ada siswa lain di SMP Kunugigaoka yang kemampuan menggombalnya sehebat dia.

Rio menghentikan langkahnya. Tentu saja ia sedikit menjaga jarak dari mereka, ia tak ingin menganggu momen romantis milik Ren dan pujaan hatinya tersebut. Ia memperhatikan ke arah sesuatu yang sedang digenggam Ren. Setangkai bunga mawar berwarna merah. Itulah benda yang sedang Rio incar.

"Dimana kau membeli mawar itu, Sakakibara-kun?" tanya Rio kepada Ren setelah gadis yang telah menjadi kekasih Ren itu pergi.

"Di toko bunga pastinya. Ada apa? Kau ingin diberi bunga olehku juga? Silahkan saja, tapi jangan bilang pada kekasihku ya." Balas Ren dengan senyuman menggodanya.

Rio menahan rasa mualnya karena tingkah Ren, "Ya. Bisakah kau memberiku setangkai bunga? Kebetulan aku tak sempat pergi ke _florist_. Jadi aku ingin meminta bantuanmu. Tenang saja, akan aku bayar kok."

"Aku kecewa. Pasti untuk diberikan kepada orang yang kau suka ya?" tanya Ren sambil memberengut.

"Iya."

"Siapa? Asano-kun?"

"Bukan. Bunganya untuk memperingati kelulusan, sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Aku akan memberikannya kepada guru yang aku suka." Jelas Rio kepada Ren.

"Oh, jadi begitu."

"Bagaimana kau bisa? Aku membutuhkannya besok."

"Ya. Aku akan berikan bunganya kepadamu sebelum jam pertama dimulai, dan tentu saja gratis terlebih yang memintanya gadis cantik sepertimu."

"Terima kasih, Sakakibara-kun. Kau sangat membantuku." Ucap Rio dengan riangnya sebelum meninggalkan Ren dan kembali ke kelas 3-E.

Keesokan harinya, saat Gakushuu baru tiba disekolah, kelasnya, 3-A sudah terlihat ramai karena sebagian besar murid sudah berdatangan. Pemuda itu pun segera menurunkan tasnya dan duduk dibangkunya. Ia sedikit terlambat dibandingkan hari sebelumnya, biasanya ialah yang selalu datang pertama. Itu karena ia telat bangun, semalaman ia harus mengurusi masalah OSIS yang belum sempat ia selesaikan.

Namun tak ada yang berbeda dengan suasana kelas. Beberapa siswa sedang sibuk berdiskusi mengenai materi pelajaran terakhir, sementara yang lainnya sedang berusaha belajar sendiri. Wajar kalau mereka masih pagi sudah berkutat dengan buku, karena kelas 3-A adalah kelas yang terbaik, dimana nilai dan peringkat merupakan segalanya bagi mereka.

Tapi Gakushuu tak perlu berusaha sekeras itu seperti mereka, dia sudah diberikan kecerdasan tingkat tinggi oleh Tuhan, jadi ia hanya belajar seperlunya saja.

Beberapa detik kemudian, pintu kelas dibuka oleh seseorang. Gadis berambut pirang yang dikenal sebagai kekasih Asano Gakushuu itulah yang melakukannya. Mata Gakushuu melebar, ia merasa tak punya suatu urusan yang penting dengan gadis itu, lalu kenapa Rio menghampirinya?

Dan ternyata dugaannya salah.

Nakamura Rio terus berjalan, bahkan ia tak melirik sedikit pun kepada Gakushuu ketika sedang melintasi meja pemuda tersebut. Ia malah melangkah ke arah belakang, atau lebih tepatnya ke tempat duduk dimana Sakakibara Ren berada.

"Hai. Selamat pagi, Rio-chan. Ini bunganya. Kau suka?" Ren menyapa Rio sambil menyerahkan setangkai bunga mawar berwarna putih. Sementara murid kelas 3-A yang lain terkejut melihat pemandangan tersebut, mereka berpikir bahwa itu merupakan suatu pernyataan cinta.

Tak terkecuali bagi Gakushuu, pemuda itu kini merasakan hatinya sedang bergejolak. Ia memang bodoh tentang cinta, tapi bukan berarti ia takkan merasa cemburu jika kekasihnya disukai lelaki lain. Meskipun hubungan antara dirinya dan Rio hanya sementara.

Sakakibara Ren adalah sahabat baiknya. Mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak awal memasuki kehidupan di SMP Kunugigaoka. Tapi, Gakushuu tak menyangka kalau sahabatnya itu tega melakukan suatu pengkhianatan.

"Wah, ini cantik sekali, Sakakibara-kun! Terima kasih, ya." Ucap Rio dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

 _Aku tak menyangka dia akan sebahagia itu saat menerima bunga dari Ren._ Batin Gakushuu dalam hati.

Sore harinya, disaat kegiatan belajar telah usai, Gakushuu dan Rio memutuskan pulang bersama lagi. Seperti sebelumnya, mereka berjalan berdua menyusuri jalan di musim semi.

Namun ada yang berbeda kali ini, Gakushuu terlihat seperti menjaga jarak dengan Rio. Ia bahkan enggan membuka percakapan atau apapun, hanya diam sambil menatap ke depan.

"Ada apa denganmu, Gaku-chan?" tanya Rio sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Memangnya ada apa denganku?" jawab Gakushuu dengan nada dingin.

"Sepasang kekasih tidak boleh saling menjaga jarak ketika sedang berjalan." Ujar Rio.

"Lain halnya jika kekasih itu telah menerima pernyataan cinta dari lelaki lain." Balas Gakushuu, tanpa menatap Rio.

Rio menghentikan langkahnya, dahinya mengernyit seketika, "Ha? Apa maksudmu?"

Gakushuu memutar balik tubuhnya, menghadap Rio lalu berkata dengan acuh, "Sudah jelas bukan? Ya aku tahu kalau hubungan kita ini hanya sementara, tetapi menerima bunga dari lelaki lain seperti itu tetap dianggap sebagai sebuah pelanggaran. _Deadline_ -nya masih tujuh hari lagi, kau ingat?"

Rio membulatkan mulutnya, otaknya dengan cepat mencerna kalau Gakushuu telah salah paham dalam mengartikan kejadian tadi pagi, saat Ren memberinya bunga, "Bunga yang tadi diberikan Ren, benar-benar cantik. Aku menyukainya. Menurutku, bunga mawar putih cocok untuk diberikan kepada guru menjelang hari kelulusan, bukan?"

"Hari kelulusan?" tanya Gakushuu yang masih tak mengerti.

"Iya. Kau lupa ya? Hari kelulusan 'kan tinggal dua minggu lagi, dan murid diperbolehkan memberi tanda terima kasih pada guru yang mereka sayangi. Makanya, banyak siswi yang memberikan bunga mawar kepada guru favorit mereka. Bagaimana denganmu? Walaupun kau lelaki, tapi tak ada salahnya lho memberi bunga kepada guru." Kata Rio sambil memainkan ujung rambutnya.

Gakushuu merasa tak enak karena telah salah paham terhadap Rio. Tapi ia terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya, pemuda yang mempunyai harga diri yang tinggi tersebut pun akhirnya membelakangi Rio lagi dan beranjak pergi, "Aku tak butuh bunga. Siswa hebat seperti ku pasti sudah sering membuat para guru bangga. Jadi, buat apa aku memberinya bunga?"

Rio menggeleng pelan, "Kau ini memang tak tahu caranya berterima kasih, ya. Kau takkan mendapat peringkat 1 jika para guru tak berperan didalamnya. Terimalah, berikan bunga mawar putih ini kepada Asano Gakuhou, dia salah satu guru favoritku." Lalu Rio menyodorkan bunga mawar yang dibeli Ren itu kepada Gakushuu.

"Sejak kapan kau menyukai pelajaran matematika?"

"Entahlah. Pokoknya berikan saja kepadanya. Kenapa? Kau tak berani, ya? Dasar _tsundere_ tingkat akut! Memberikan bunga kepada ayah sendiri saja tidak mau, apalagi memberi bunga kepada kekasih?" balas Rio dengan nada mengejek.

"Baiklah. Akan ku berikan padanya ketika ia sudah pulang nanti." Gakushuu menerima mawar putih itu lalu mengenggamnya.

"Ah, Gaku-chan. Inti pelajaran kali ini adalah cinta itu terkadang seperti bunga mawar, kau tak bisa melihat sisi indahnya saja, terkadang ada sisi menyakitkannya seperti tertusuk duri. Ku rasa sekarang kau sudah bisa menyimpulkan arti cinta secara sederhana, simpan itu didalam hatimu, ya! Jangan beritahu kepada orang lain, kau hanya boleh memberi tahunya kepada cinta sejatimu, selamat tinggal!" ujar Rio sebelum berpisah dengan Gakushuu karena mereka telah sampai dipersimpangan jalan.

 _Yah sebenarnya tadi aku hanya ingin menguji dia, sih. Bunga mawar yang ingin ku berikan padanya itu disimpan atau benar diberikan kepada ayahnya, ya?_ Pikir Rio sambil tersenyum simpul.

Gakushuu menatap punggung Rio yang perlahan menjauh, mendengar apa yang dibicarakan Rio, membuatnya seketika mengingat beberapa momen yang telah ia lakukan bersama gadis tersebut. Tanpa ia sadari, didalam hatinya telah tercetus sebuah kesimpulan,

 _Cinta itu..Nakamura Rio?_

* * *

 **A/N : Hai, saya Kazue Inoue.  
**

 **Ini pertama kali saya publish ff ansatsu, walaupun sebenarnya saya sudah lama jadi reader disini.**

 **Saya juga terbilang author lama, saya biasanya aktif difandom lain.**

 **Jadi, salam kenal^^**

 **Pertama, saya mau jelaskan soal judulnya.**

 **Kenapa saya pilih kata orange?**

 **Soalnya cinta itu bisa diibaratkan seperti buah jeruk, kadang manis, kadang asam.**

 **Terus kebetulan warnanya hampir sama kaya rambut Gakushuu^^**

 **Oh ya, cerita ini memang fin, tapi masih ada side storynya.**

 **Oke, segitu aja.**

 **Thanks for read.**


End file.
